Don't ever let me go
by Lillrekan99
Summary: When I saw her walking alone by the road I knew I had to drive her home. I just never expected to fall in love with her. And I never expected my car to be a robotic alien. Now my only chance to be with her is to win this war. And saving humanity is a plus too. Female-OC/Mikaela, AU but will mostly follow movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi dear reader! Before you read this story I want to say thank you for checking it out, but I also want to inform you that English isn't my first language. So sorry for any errors but please correct me! And this story will have explicit language and content with a possible lemon further ahead. Wanted to give you a warning first, but this is rated M for a reason.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

I drove along the empty road with the window down. My hair swayed in the wind and I had an arm leaned against the door. Even if I bought this car yesterday, I felt home in it. Sure, the car wasn't in its best condition. But hey, it drives! I still can't get the image of the salesman out of my mind. The shock on his face when every single window on _all_ his cars just exploded, expect this car. First he tried to sell it for five thousand but after that he gave it to us for four thousand. You can't imagine how glad I felt when I got it. My dad made me the happiest girl on earth! This car is awesome! It runs so smooth, but I gotta putty it up. The yellow color is peeling off, as well as the black strips along the car.

Suddenly I saw a figure emerging on the road. When I could see bare legs I knew it was a girl. And as I got closer I recognized the girl. It was Mikaela Banes, more known as Tents' girlfriend. They've had a on-off relationship for years now. I say be done with it! Why does the stay with that jerk anyway? I've seen how he looks at me, it's almost like he is undressing me with his eyes. That guy gives me the creeps.

Why is she even out here? And why the hell is she walking home? It's several miles to her house, and it's going to take hours for her to walk that way. I knew she could hear my car, but she didn't want to lift. I saw no thumb. Mikaela is practically a stranger to me. When we were younger we used to hang out, but God that was years ago! She's changed, I guess I have as well.

I almost deicide to drive past her and let her walk home. But as she got closer I felt a bit of guilt. I guess I can drive her home. I'm heading that way anyways. I sighed and shook my head, I'll drive her home. Us girls gotta stick together after all! I honked at her, she flinched and turned around. I stopped my car next to her. Instead of rolling down the window on the opposite side of the car, I sat on the window frame on my side. Mikaela was beyond surprised when she saw me.

"Hey, I saw you walking all alone. Want a ride home?" I asked in a soft tone. She was surely surprised when I asked. I don't blame her, we aren't really friends after all. First it looked like she was going to say no. But I guess the thought of the long way home changed her mind. Mikaela gave me a warm and thankful smile.

"Yeah thanks" she said. I nodded and sat down in my seat. She opened the door and made herself home in the seat next to me. As I started to the car she plugged her seatbelt in. Well at least she all in for safety! My car started smoothly and I continued to drive along the road.

It was silent between us the first couple of minutes. The air was not relaxed, more like tense. So I decided so break it.

"So, no Trent?" I asked. Wait, maybe that's not my place to ask. Shit, I shouldn't have said that! It sounds like I'm judging her! I wanted to apologies, but I was very surprised when I heard a chuckle from Mikaela. If I didn't drive I would have looked at her.

"No Trent. That jerk can go and hang over another girl. I'm done, for good this time" she sighed. I was actually very relieved to hear that. I don't know why, but I liked it. Maybe I feel for her, Trent is a big fucking jerk. A playboy. I bet he's cheated on her several times.

Mikaela didn't seem to mind my question, another relief. It even sounded like she was opening up to me.

"You got that right! What did he do this time?" I asked with a smirk. My comment would have been offensive to most people. But not Mikaela, 'cause she knows the truth. Trent has done a lot of things, cheating is just one of them.

"He didn't let me drive his car. Said it was not suitable for a women to drive" she scoffed. Wait, he did not?! Wow, what a big idiot. That's sexist and stupid. To deny a women to drive a car... I would have been pissed! I can understand why she's done with him! Since I love cars I can understand her feelings.

"Gosh, I understand why you left that pig. I mean, who reject his girlfriends like that?" I said. She chuckled again, and I gave her a quick glance. She looked relaxed and a smile played on her plump lips. I gotta so, she's attractive! Everyone knows that.

"Glad you understand. Not many would" she sighed, relieved.

"Well I'm into cars. I liked to putty them up and just tinker with them" I said. Wow, I already opened up to her. During the last years I took her as a bitch. But she isn't that bad, she's actually very kind.

"Same here, that's why you bought this car? No offense!" Mikaela added quickly. That made me chuckle. I don't mind her saying that. This car isn't glorious, but it can be with some work. Dad got a free spot in his garage, just for me. There my car will stand and I will be able to use dads workshop. When he was young he used to tinker with cars. I guess I got that from him.

"No worries. But yes that's one of the reason I bought the car. I don't know how, but it just feels right to drive this beauty. It feels like we belong together, you catch my meaning?" I said with a smile. Hopefully she does. It sounds very stupid to say it out loud. But what can I say? I'm really into cars!

"I catch it. I feel the same with my bike" she said. Oh now I remember! She has a bike (a motorcycle). Well that explains a lot of things. I'm not really a bike person, but I wouldn't mind a bike of my own. It's easy to drive and very sneaky in traffic.

"Glad to now I'm not the only one" I said with a smirk. She laughed.

We kept speaking during the ride. We didn't stay on a specific topic, we just talked. I saw how she relaxed to just talk. Even though Trent was a jerk, it gotta hurt to let him go. Sometimes I saw a passion between then. It was brief and very rare, but it was there. Me and Mikaela became fast friends and I started to like her. Perhaps I can do more then drive just her home.

When we arrived at her house it was dark outside. I stopped the car and looked over at her. Now I got a better look at her. She's indeed very beautiful, with long black hair and tanned skin. A lot of guys droll over her, and I can understand why. With a sigh she opened the door and was about to step out, when she suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Eve, thanks for the ride and the talk. I needed that" she said with a smile. I answered her with a nod and a big smile. She exited the cars and shut the door. I was about to start the car when a thought suddenly popped into my head. I threw myself over to the other side, the seatbelt cutting into my flesh. I rolled down the window and called for her. With a surprised look she turned around and held in a laugh when she saw my uncomfortable position.

"You know a lot of stuff about cars am I right? What you say about helping me with putty up this beauty? You know, like a girl-moment!" I said. Girl-moment? That sounded better in my head. Mikaela was surprised, but she gave me a big smirk.

"I would love to! Meet you after school and I'll see what I can do" she said. My heart fluttered of happiness. That went better then expected! Now fixing this car will be a lot more fun!

"Great, see you tomorrow! Goodnight!" I said.

"Night Eve" she said and walked to her house. I rolled up the window and sat down in my seat. What a great ending to this day! I found a new friend! As I drove home I had a big smirk on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is steamy and contains sexual content. Enjoy!**

* * *

Me and Mikaela didn't see each other much in school. Our schedule aren't the same. We had some moments when our eyes meet and I gave her a warm smile, which she returned. I wanted school to end, badly. I couldn't wait to spend more time with Mikaela. We're already good friends and I can't wait to get to know her better! I do wonder how good friends we will be...

When school finally ended I ran to my car, which I now called Bee, 'cause of the colors and stripes. I didn't see Mikaela anywhere, perhaps she was held up in school. I shrugged and decided to go home anyways. She knows where I live and she will come when she can. Like many times before the radio started by itself. I haven't tried to fix it yet, but today I will. How it turned on I don't know, perhaps a bug. I can simply change the radio to a new one, I do have some money in my pocket. Hopefully I won't have to though.

The song that played was I'm so excited by The pointer sisters. The song matched my feelings, I'm very excited. Bee has done that a couple of times when I spoke my mind, to myself of course. Somehow it manages to put on a song that matches a situation or my mood. Like today when I drove to school, I felt happy. So Happy by Pharrell Williams was played. And the strange things is, I can't turn the radio off. Some wires must be wrong, it's a frayed car after all.

I thumped my fingers on the wheel with the rhythm of the song and sang along, still with a window down. The air-conditioner isn't that great. Another thing I gotta fix. I don't mind small errors, I actually liked it. That means I can tinker with something. Mikaela will also appreciate the little faults, I bet she likes to tinker as well. I know she prefers bikes, like I prefer cars. But hey, she wanted to come!

I parked Bee in the garage and quickly changed clothes. I put on a pair of white shorts in a soft fabric, and a light pink tank top with no sleeves. There, now I can start with the car. As I walked into the garage I heard a bike drive in. I walked out of the garage and saw Mikaela park her black bike. It was a old model, but it looked very fresh, and sexy. She took of her black helmet and gave me a big smile. Her hair was in a pony tail. Now I know why she took so long. Mikaela had changed clothes. Now she wore a dark blue short, strapless tank top that ended before her bellybutton. And to it she wore a pair of light, low waist jeans. Wow, if I was I dude I would be flattered. And to my surprise, I felt a bit flattered by her clothes. What I didn't know was that Mikaela felt the same thing.

Mikaela stepped of her bike and put the helmet on the seat. I gave her a hug and together we walked into the garage. My parents aren't home yet, but when they come home I will introduce her. Mom will like Mikaela, and comment her beauty. Since mom is a bit older she likes to see younger faces and be reminded of her youth. I hope she wasn't crazy when she was young, like she is now. Mom and dad are actually a quite odd couple, but they fit so well together.

Mikaela looked around the workshop. It was modest, but plenty of space. Tools, blueprints and books laid on a corner table. Well the books stood on shelves above the corner table. The table was attached to the wall, so it didn't need any legs. Even though the table looks frail my dad can sit on that table. And he is a lot heavier then I am, and Mikaela. So as she looked around I sat on the table and watched her.

"Nice place! Not as big as home but it feels more like a... home" she said and leaned against Bee's nose. I chuckled and nodded.

"My dad built this place when he was young, he spent a lot of time in here so he wanted it to feel like home" I admitted. That fascinated Mikaela.

"So, you got anything in particular you want to work with?" she asked, getting down to business. I jumped down from the table and walked to Bee, placing a hand on his hood. Why my car is a "he" is beyond me. But it felt right to call him that. "She" just didn't fit him.

"The air-conditioner is bad, and the radio is broken, and of course the color... " I said and trailed of.

"Well, let's start!" Mikaela said with a smile.

Like I thought, my mom _loved_ Mikaela. And she said she was pretty. Dad also liked Mikaela. As for myself, me and Mikaela became close, very close. Like the best of friends. But I couldn't help to admire her form as she worked on the car. And I saw how she looked at me. We worked a lot on Bee, but not everyday. Sometimes we just talked the whole day. I thought I would grow tired of her, since she came everyday. But I didn't. Somehow I _wanted_ her company. It was something with her that made me want her, in a strange way. I didn't want to admit it, but I had feelings for her. For that beautiful Mikaela. I tried my best to shut it in, she can't possibly feel the same like I do. But I was wrong.

A month had passed since our first ride in Bee. Mikaela started to love the car as well, and unlike Trent I let her drive it. Just like I she loved to drive him. He was just so smooth under our touch. I admired how she drove, she did it with such passion! Right now we were in the workshop. I worked on Bee's' engine, and when I finally was done I closed the hove. With a sigh I turned around and leaned against his nose. Mikaela sat on the table and slowly rocked her legs. There was something with her, that look... it actually gave me shivers. Crazy me!

"You know, you're inconceivably sexy when you work on Bee" she said and smiled, biting her lower lip. Did I just heard that? Did she just call me sexy? I felt how my cheeks became hotter, damn I must be blushing! I couldn't help but smile and look into the ground, I felt embarrassed to blush.

"And you're adorable when you blush Eve" she said softly. I looked up on her and admired her, sitting on the table. She wore a short, lose black shirt and a blue tank top. When ever she was around me she wore less clothes than in school. I did the same, and I didn't even notice it. Her voice made my skin prickle. Somehow, I gathered the little courage I had in me. My body turned warmer as I walked to her. Mikaela swallowed but didn't move.

The table wasn't that high, so she was as high as my waist when she sat on the table. When I stood in front if her an impulse bolted through my body. I don't know what came to me, but I put my fingers against her bare shin and slowly dragged them upwards. Her skin was warm and smooth beneath my fingers, and I felt it prickle. It wasn't cold in here, so it was my touch that affected her. To be even more convince it was me that affected her, I heard how she took a shaky breath. My nails weren't that long since I work with cars. But if I tiled my finger I could drag a nail against the skin, not just a fingertip.

"You think so huh. I say the same to you" I said and my cheeks blushed. I looked up and saw into her blue eyes. They mesmerized me. I felt enchanted! Mikaela didn't shy away from my touch, instead she welcomed it. When my fingers reached her knee she bit her lower lip again. It almost drove me ad with lust.

It wasn't until my finger reached the edge of her skirt that I realized how close we were. She was so close... her lips only a inch away. I don't know how or why. But I wanted her, I needed her. When I saw her plump lips my stomach clenched in a pleasurable way. And I wanted to kiss her, dear God I wanted to kiss her so bad! I imagined all the wonderful things I could do to her. But in the moment all I could think of was her lips. They looked to tempting, just waiting for me to kiss them. My desire burnt in me, and I felt how my panties became more and more wet. My Lord, I was so horny by just the thought of kissing her.

Both of my hands were on her soft thighs. And then I stroked them under her skirt. She took another shaky breath. And when my hands stroked her by the panty line, by her sides, she moaned softly. It drove me crazy to hear her sudden moan. I wanted to hear it again. I wanted it to fill the empty room. The only thing I wanted to hear was her moan, I wanted to _make_ her moan, to know that she thrived in pleasure because of me.

So close, her lips were so close. I brushed my two fingers along her lower panty line, closer and closer to her womanhood. Mikaela's bottom lips trembled, and I wanted my lips to suite it. My finger were so close to her womanhood, just a centimeter away. And our lips, only millimeters away. Mikaela slowly closed her eyes, preparing to kiss. I gladly did so too and reached up to her, our lips so close... I only had to lean a bit more to touch them...

"EVE!" my dad shouted. The door to the workshop opened. I flinched and threw myself away from Mikaela with a surprised noise. It also startled Mikaela. If dad hadn't shouted he would have seen us in that delicate position. When he entered the workshop all looked normal to him. Mikaela sat on the table and I stood a meter away from her. We both stared at him in surprise.

"Sorry to barge in, but food is ready. Come along!" he said with a smirk. I really, really wanted to punch him. I was soooo close to kissing her, so goddamn close! My body slowly shook of anger, but of course dad didn't notice. I gave a glance to Mikaela, who swallowed and jumped down from the table. She walked past me and into the house, with a deep sigh I followed them to the dinner table. I was so close!

Mikaela left after dinner, a bit earlier then usual. It actually hurt me a bit. I thought the kiss wasn't just in the heat of a moment kiss, but a real kiss of desire and want. Maybe I was wrong, her actions surely said so! But when she sat on her bike and looked into my eyes, they told me differently.

"Thanks for today, see you tomorrow" she said with a low voice. I nodded and threw her a quick smile. I slowly backed away to give her some room to start her bike.

"Nighty night" I said with a smirk. She chuckled.

"Nighty night Eve" she said and put her helmet on. Just a moment later she was gone. I stomped into the workshop, after so many hours in this room it felt like a sanctuary. Bee stood still, like always. With a sigh I climbed up on the hove and leaned against the front glass. It's my car, I can do whatever I want. Another strange habit, except that a dirty workshop was like a church, I had started to talk to Bee. Of course I got nothing back but it felt like he listened to me. In some way he did. I really loved Bee, like Mikaela did. And we told him that often. I even pressed my lips against his hove once, showing my affection. I couldn't have found a better car, it brought me and Mikaela together.

Me and Mikaela tried to fix the radio, but when we examined it we found no errors. There was nothing to fix, so continued Bee to sing randomly. I sighed again and dragged my fingers over the hove. Over time I decided not to color Bee, the faint colors just fitted him. Mikaela actually agreed with me.

"Did you see how close I was Bee? I was so close to kissing her" I whispered. I laid my head against Bee and closed my eyes. Slowly I started to drift into sleep. Just before I feel asleep, I heard a voice. I was half-asleep so I couldn't tell if it was real or not.

" _Oh what a night..._ " the voice sang. And then I feel asleep, completely, with Mikaela in my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes this is a STEAMY chapter with sexual content. But please, enjoy your reading!**

* * *

My mom woke me up about two hours later. It was late, and I had some homework to do. Before I went to bed I did my homework and got ready for bed. My room was upstairs and the window overlooked the garden, including the garage and workshop. It was about 8 pm when I finally got to bed. It was a bit early for me, but I felt exhausted. It didn't take long from me to fall asleep. And yet again, my mind trailed of to Mikaela.

A sharp noise woke me up, I sat up in bed and listened. It sounded familiar, it sounded like a bike. Like Mikaela's bike... is she here? Hopefully my parents didn't hear that! The sound vanished and I heard nothing more. I walked out of bed, in only underwear, and walked up to the window. The only thing I saw was the black bike on the driveway. And when I looked to the garden, Mikaela stood beneath my window. She wore long, light jeans, and light pink top and a jeans jacket. Her hair was down and God was she beautiful. When our eyes meet she waved and smiled.

I opened the window and leaned out, forgetting that I only wore underwear.

"Mikaela! What are you doing here?" I shout-whispered, careful not to wake my parents up. The smile on her lips suddenly faded. Oh no, something happened.

"It's dad he... he is drunk. Like very drunk and I'm scared to be home. Can I stay with you?" she asked. I could see the sorrow in her eyes when she mentioned her dad. Without hesitation I nodded.

"Of course! Use the ladder and then the vines to climb up! I've sneaked out a lot times by using that way!" I said with a small smirk. Mikaela nodded and smiled. The ladder leaned against the roof so she had no trouble climbing. Since my room was on the second floor she needed to get higher up. Just beneath my window vines grew, my mom planted them when I was born. They're very safe and can easily carry Mikaela's weight. Without a second thought she climbed up. It wasn't that long, so she quickly reached my window. I stepped back and let her come in.

With smooth movements she climbed in and closed the window. It looked like she had done this before. She turned around and her eyes swept over my body. Something lit up in her eyes, then I remember that I wore almost nothing. I instantly blushed. Well this is awkward... for me at least! The look on Mikaela's face... she liked what she saw.

"S-so. Since my parents doesn't know you're here. You have to sleep in my bed" I said, not a bit sorry for that. Mikaela nodded and took of her jacket and placed it on a chair. My double bed is made for two people, we can easily fit in there. With a slight cough I sat down on bed and slid beneath the covers. Mikaela remove her boots, then started to remove her clothes. My eyes widened. My heart started to beat faster and I couldn't take my eyes of her. She wasn't turned to me, but she knew I was looking.

Her body was so beautiful. With soft curves and soft skin. Even if it was dark, I could see her blush when she turned to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and gave her a shaky smile. Mikaela lifted the cover, a bit to much, just to get a look at my body. It only lasted a second, and suddenly she was under the sheets.

At first it was silent between us, both of us laying next to each other. Our skin didn't touch, but my skin felt a lot warmer now.

"Eve?" Mikaela said with a soft voice. I turned my head and looked into here eyes. Then I saw the tears that sparkled in her blue eyes. It hurt my heart to see her sad.

"Sorry for barging in. But I'm afraid of my dad when he's drunk. He just turns into another person" she said with a low voice, the tears started to run down her cheeks. Her lips trembled, and I saw how hurt she was. And I saw how afraid she was. I wanted to comfort her. So I crawled closer and laid my arms around her. It all happened so naturally, all of a sudden we laid face to face, staring at each other.

Her skin was so soft and warm. It tingled in me, especially in my fingertips. I wanted to draw them across her skin, to feel how it would prickle beneath them. And her body... it fitted perfect next to mine. Like we were made for each other.

"Don't worry. You're welcome here anytime. Now sleep, you need it" I said with a soft voice. My voice sent shivers down her spine. Mikaela nodded and closed her eyes. With my arms around here I also closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

Something touched me, or my stomach to be exact. With furrowed brows I opened my eyes. Then I realized how I laid. When I feel asleep, next to Mikaela, I had my arms around here. Now I laid on my back, and I felt something like silk on my stomach. And I did have my arm around something! I looked down and my breath got stuck in my throat.

It was Mikaela. She laid on my stomach and drew patterns on my lower abdomen. Her legs were intertwined with mine. My arm were around her shoulders and held her tight. I don't remember falling asleep like this. My mom say I move around in my sleep. I guess it's true.

"Mikaela?" I said with a low voice. She looked up and met my eyes. A smile came to her lips, it was warm and actually warmed me. The covers had slipped down, now only covering my legs.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked with a soft tone. Yes, yes she did. But I really didn't mind waking up to this. It was still night outside. I quickly glanced at the clock, 1 am. We have slept for three hours then. I looked back at her, so beautiful...

"No, don't worry" I said and smiled. Suddenly she moved, she crawled up and sat over me, straddling me. The sudden gesture made my heart beat faster, and something pulled in my stomach. I was like that feeling you get when you ride a rollercoaster, and it pulls in your stomach. It felt like strains of energy that bolted through my body. And I liked it. She put her fingers against my hips.

"About what happened in the workshop" she said with a blush. I blushed as well. My hands moved to her bent thighs and I started to stroke them. I don't know why but it felt so natural. My body _wanted_ to touch her, it _needed_ to touch her. The same feeling from earlier today came back to me. The strong need to have her with me.

Mikaela liked the gesture, because she bit her lower lip.

"I liked it" she said. My heart fluttered. Yes! Yes! She liked it! Yes yes yes yes yes yes! I wanted to throw my arms around here, but I didn't. She was so comfortable. But I didn't stop the big smirk on my lips.

"I liked it too" I said.

"And I liked the way you touched me" she admitted. Oh my, she sounded so innocent right now.

"I liked it too" I said and admired how beautiful she was. She was like a goddess!

"When you dad came in I wanted to punch him!" she said with a chuckle. I chuckled with her and nodded.

"Believe me, I was close to!" I said. We laughed for a moment. But then her eyes became serious.

"The way you fingers brushed over me" she said and stroke her fingertips over my stomach. My breaths became shaky when she touched me like that. Her fingertips were so soft, and gave me shivers and I got goosebumps. I loved it.

"I want to feel it again" she whispered. I dragged my hands over her thighs and placed them on her hips. My heart beat to fast that I was afraid she would hear it. Mikaela removed her hands from my stomach and placed them on my thighs. Then she leaned back and started to grind against me.

It felt like an explosion. I have been with two or three guys before, but nothing could compare to this. Bolts of energy flashed through my entire body. It felt so good. I bit my lower lip and moaned when her panties rubbed against my clothes. And when I heard her moan I was in ecstasy. Mikaela closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Small moans escaped her lips as she grinded against me. I couldn't describe the passion I felt for her. I never wanted her to stop! I used my hands on her hips to make he grind harder. This made her gasp and she looked down at me. She looked so beautiful, so soft and so tender. It was almost like she glowed.

The fabric on my panties became so wet, like hers did. It was so easy grind against her now. And I wanted more! I stopped her movements, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. Her hands damped her fall, and our lips were inches apart again. This time nothing will stop me. This time, I will kiss her beautiful lips. Then I will fuck her so hard the won't be able to stand tomorrow! Her lips brushed against mine... I was just about to catch them...

"VOOM!" My head lunged at the window, and I saw two lights backing out of the driveway. Without thinking I threw Mikaela off and ran to the window. Bee drove out of the driveway and out on the street! How dare someone steal my car!

"Shit! Someone is steeling Bee!" I shouted at Mikaela. She reacted like I did and threw herself out of bed. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and jumped into them. Mikaela dressed as well, very quickly I might add. I grabbed a black tank top with a deep neckline. But now I didn't care! Someone is taking Bee! Someone is stealing my beloved car! They won't get away with this!

I took my black leather jacket with some spikes from a chair and ran out of my room, with Mikaela right after.

"Dad call the cops!" I shouted, hoping they would hear me. Without checking if they did, I ran out of the house, only to see someone drive off with him.

"Shit!" I shouted. I can't run after him! He's way to fast. Suddenly Mikaela grabbed my arm, I turned and looked at her.

"We'll follow him on my bike, come on!" she said and dragged me to her bike. Yes Mikaela! Such a life saver! She stepped on the bike and put on her helmet, but she didn't have an extra. Right now I didn't really care, Bee is being stolen! With a roar she started the bike. I took a seat behind her and laid my arms around her waist. She turned her bike around and drove out of the driveway. We both saw Bee turning left, so we followed.

I could see how the end of a car turned right. Before I managed to say anything, Mikaela drove of. So she saw it. It all happened so quick I had to grab her waist harder. But I was careful not to hurt her. She didn't mind and our hunt for Bee began


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for another chapter, thanks for reading my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bee wasn't that hard to lose, but the driver was skilled. But Mikaela was a skilled bike driver. It all went so smooth and I never feared we would crash. I don't know how many laws we broke, and yet I didn't care. Mikaela drove against red lights, didn't mind the speed limit, and drove up on the sidewalks. But we were never close to hitting a human. She was so good! But right now my eyes were stuck on Bee. I'd never seen Bee drive so fast, but it wasn't _him_ that drove. Some jerk is driving _my_ car!

It all went by so fast, and we drove all across town. The thief tried to shake us off but Mikaela always managed to catch up with him. Gosh how I like her! She's so sexy right now! Despite my car being stolen, and my precious moment with her was cut of _again_ , I liked to hold her and drive with her. We always drove together in Bee, I've never been on her bike. I'm not a bike person. But I was surprised how free I felt and how my blood pumped through me. It was such a rush, and I loved it!

Suddenly Bee took a sharp left turn, into a parking house. The sudden turn surprised Mikaela and she missed the turn. But she quickly turned around, with screaming wheels, and followed. Those five or six seconds we lost was enough for Bee to disappear. But I know this parking house. There's only one way in! Now that jerk can't get out, if he tries we will see him.

Mikaela also seemed to beware of this. She stopped in front of the entrance and looked at all the cars. No sign of Bee. I stepped of the bike.

"Eve!" she hissed, clearly worried.

"Stay here and watch the exit! I will try to find Bee, if you see him just shout!" I said and looked into her eyes. She nodded under her helmet. The house wasn't that full. But I bet the thief is high up in hope of losing us. With hurried steps I walked into the house, looking for my yellow car. I saw no sigh of him and headed for the stairs. But before I could reach it a car started right beside me. The lights blinded me, but I managed to see the word "Police" written over the hove. The appearance wasn't normal for a police car, but I didn't care. It was the police! Maybe he saw something!

"Hey! Please help us! A yellow car drove in here, it was stolen from me!" I said and walked towards it. Suddenly the car gassed, the grill hitting my legs.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I shouted and backed. The car did it again, and this time I fell over.

"Eve!" Mikaela shouted. Before she could do anything. The car _transformed_ in front me. Yeah, it _transformed_! It stood up and started to transform into a big ass fucking robot! I couldn't believe what I saw! The car wasn't a car! My heart beat against my chest, and I felt the fear eat on my heart. I started to crawl away, but two large, black arms stopped my path. I looked up and stared into two very angry eyes. No it wasn't eyes, more like optics. They didn't have eyelids or pupils, just a bright red light. This wasn't a car, this is a robot! But how in the hell?!

"Are you Evangeline Witwicky, grand-daughter to Archibald Witwicky?!" it shouted in a inhuman voice. The voice sent cold shivers down my gut. I couldn't say anything. I was to afraid. I felt like I had swallowed my own voice. When I didn't answer the robot growled, grabbed me and threw me up on the car hove behind me. A sudden pain flashed though my body and I hissed. My head throbbed from the impact.

"Where are Archibald Witwicky's glasses?!" the robot roared. Wait, his glasses? Why in the hell does he needs those?! Before I could answer I heard a bike. Suddenly Mikaela hit the robot with her bike, right on his arm. The robot roared and threw itself back.

"Come on Eve!" Mikaela shouted. I jumped down from the car and sat down behind her. I hadn't even fully sat down before she gassed. The damage wasn't big on the robot, but it gave us a couple of seconds.

"What the hell was that? And why did he want the glasses?" she shouted back to me. I shook my head.

"I have no idea! Shit! Mikaela go faster, he's following us!" I shouted back. She looked backed and saw the robot, but now it was a car. It gassed and followed us. The thought of Bee was gone, now we were being chased. Mikaela tried to lose him in the traffic but the "car" was to good.

"We can lose him at the factory!" I said. Mikaela nodded and drove of. The factory wasn't far away and is very large. There we can easily lose him! The police car kept close to us. We must lose him in the factory! The big entrance came closer, and Mikaela drove right in. The factory isn't just a huge building. It was a lot of fenced ground to protect the workers and the people outside.

Mikaela started to do rough turns and drive in strange patterns. And the car didn't manage to stay on our tail, because she used the bikes size and drove into small places. After five minutes we had lost him. But we still kept our eyes and ears open. Slowly Mikaela drove, very careful not to make to much sound. The bike's engine couldn't be called quiet.

"I think we lost him" Mikaela said through her helmet. With a relief sighed I smiled and kissed her neck. Too bad that I didn't get to see her blush.

Suddenly the car turned around a corner, just ten meters away from us. Using its full thrust is drove against us, in at least 100 km/h! I saw the lights coming closer and we had no chance of escaping. If it had been further away we might have managed to drive down the little hill right next to us. But it was so close.

As I saw the lights getting closer I got an impulse. Perhaps it was the adrenaline pumping through my body that made me do it. I really don't know how I came to think of it, but I tighten my grip around Mikaela's waist, then I threw us of the bike just before the car hit us. I could hear the bike being hit with a big bang, and we could have been on that bike. We tumbled down the hill, quite a good few meters. I didn't manage to keep my arms around Mikaela's waist and I felt how she slipped out of my grasp. My head hit the ground several times and I saw stars. Luckily Mikaela had a helmet on.

I tumbled down the small hill and when I finally stopped I couldn't move. My head had exploded, it was so dizzy, my ears had a high pitch sound, I couldn't make out the sound of the robot, my body ached. But somehow I managed to turn my head just to see if Mikaela was safe. She laid a bit closer to the road, and started to get up. Her clothes were a bit messes up but except for that she was fine. Thank God!

I looked up and saw the police car. It still was there, I didn't manage to save us, only delay our death. But as I gulped in pain and in fear when the car transformed, something threw itself on the robot. My vision was blurry but I could see something yellow with black striped, and how it also was a robot. Bee?

Mikaela turned her head and took of her helmet. I met her eyes and gave her a weak smile. But she didn't smile back, her face twisted into a worried mask.

"Eve!" she shouted, threw her helmet away and ran to me. She sat down by me and accidentally hit my head, hard. I groaned in pain and felt how some liquid ran down my head, blood, my blood.

"Eve oh my God! You're hurt! Is it bad?! Can you move?!" she asked and looked worried at me. I didn't dare to shake my head so I raised my hand and gave her a thumbs up. Which was a lie, I felt like hell. Next to us I could hear a fight between two metal things. It must be that bitch robot and Bee, if that even was Bee.

"Just lay still, you're bleeding a bit but nothing too serious. Just don't move and it will go away" she said and pressed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled when her soft lips made contact with my forehead. Well would you look at that, I already feel a lot better. I actually did. My vision started to clear up so now I could see her beautiful face. My head still hurt like hell but I could move it.

"Help me up" I said. Mikaela nodded and grabbed my arm. Carefully she helped me up since my legs were bit weak. But when I stood up it felt better. My head cleared like my vision, but of course my head still throbbed.

"Eve it's Bee, he's also a robot! He fought against the fake cop" she said and looked at me.

"Then I wasn't hallucinating, what the hell is going on?" I said and looked at her. She shook her head.

"I have no fucking idea. But your car, he's waiting for us" she said. I looked up and saw a big robot standing at the road. He was so tall! At least 15 meters high!

I recognized the robot. It had the yellow color, and I did see some black stripes on. I slowly started to walk against it, but Mikaela grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Wait what are you doing? That thing just fought a robot! What if it wants so hurt us?" she hissed. I pried her hand of me and gave her a reassuring smile.

"If he wanted to kill us he would have done so already" I said. Mikaela swallowed but didn't go with me. I can understand that's she's afraid. This is a robot... and it looked alien and very advanced. I've never seen anything like this. Can this really be Bee?

"Can you talk?" I said out loud as I got closer. Static flared out of him.

"Satellite radio!" he said with a mix of different voices. I was shocked when it spoke to me, but also curious.

"So you talk through the radio?" I asked. The robot nodded and started to applauded.

"Thank you, you're wonderful" it was a funny gesture that made me giggle. That just made the robot more happy, a high chirping sound came from the mouth piece. Mikaela walked up by my side and looked at me, then at the robot.

"So are you like an alien?" she asked. The robot then pointed towards the sky.

"Here to bring message... to Starfleet... visitors from heaven" the robot said. It was a bit hard to understand what he meant. But this I understood clearly. He's not something we've made so he got to be an alien. And he's not alone. Bring message to Starfleet, his friends? Will more like him come? Well the other one just tried to kill me, how does we know that they'll be friendly?

"Are your friends here already?" I asked.

"They're here hallelujah... meet-up point.. just around the corner!" It said. Hold on, they're already here? And he wants us to follow? What does he... wait. The other robot asked me about the glasses, does he and his friends want the same? Since the other robot wanted it rather badly I expect this ones do to.

"What do you want?" Mikaela asked. Suddenly he transformed back into the yellow car I knew so well. The transformation was quick and flawless. The front door to the car opened. To me the answer was clear.

"He wants us to get in the car" I said. Mikaela took my arm, I turned my head and looked at her. I could see the fear in her eyes. And yet again, I don't blame her. We've been through a lot and only in a couple of hours. But this... it feels right.

"You can't seriously?" she said, understanding what I intended to do.

"As you look back 50 years from now, don't you want to say that you were able to step into a car?" I asked. She gave me a long look, before she tighten her jaw. Now I've convinced her. She walked to the car and climbed into it. She took a seat behind the wheel. Well I can let her drive, just this time. I smirked to myself and sat down in the seat next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter coming up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikaela was just about to turn the keys around but the car started on itself. We both gasped.

"He can drive by himself" she said, breathless. The door closed at my side and he started to drive. Mikaela didn't look comfortable. She didn't know how to sit. I guess she didn't want to disturb Bee while he was driving. Time to take out my charm.

As we drove through I tunnel I took the chance.

"You can sit on my lap, so that you don't disturb him" I said with a soft tone. She turned her head and looked at me with a strange look. But when she saw my slight smirk she chuckled and nodded. Smoothly she climbed over and sat down in my lap. Just to be safe I strapped on the belt and laid my arms around her waist. This reminded me of our hectic time on her bike. Oh, her bike! The other robot crushed it. Poor Mikaela, I knew she loved that bike.

"That was pretty smooth" she said and leaned against my shoulder. I chuckled and nodded against her hair.

"I know, I'm getting good" I said.

"You know, since he is a super advanced alien. Why does he chose to appear in such a crappy model?" she said. Suddenly Bee stopped at the side of the rode. The door flung open, and the belt was strapped of. Mikaela immediately stepped out and I could feel the seat pushing me out beneath me. The door closed and then Bee drove of.

"Great, now he's mad!" I said and waved with my arms. Mikaela looked guilty. I didn't mean to upset her. I gave her a quick pet on the arm and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sure we'll think of something, and..." I said but then I trailed of. A car appeared, it was yellow with black strips. But instead of a old crappy car, a 2006 Chevrolet Camaro stopped by us. Again the door was opened. Me and Mikaela smirked. I dived into the car and sat behind the wheel. The car looked so good, so sexy! The leather was soft and warm, I loved the feeling of it under my hands. But nothing could compare to Mikaela's skin. The though of her skin made me smirk. Mikaela sat next to me, also with a big smirk.

"Now this is..." she said. I chuckled as a agreement.

"Hey, can I drive?" I asked, to the car. Bee made a happy chirping sound. I took that as a yes. With a laugh I started the car and drove of. Bee was so smooth to drive. It followed me and did so without any trouble. This car is finer then his last model. More fabulous! And of course sexy! As I thought of sexy I glanced at Mikaela. Now she didn't look as guilty, she had a smile on her tempting lips. Why does she temp me so? My fingers just itch to touch her, and I just want her close. Her mere presence gave me peace. Can it be love? No, that's not possible. We've only known each other for a month, and we recently made our move. I can't love her just yet, or can I?

Deep in thought I followed a rout that Bee had set up on the GPS. It lead us away from the fancy city, out in the slums and into a ally. I didn't like the look of this. But I drove into the ally and stopped when we reached the end. The ally was quite wide and cut of from humans. But I saw no cars, or robots. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I still had a headache and my body ached after the fall.

"Please, step out" the radio said. Me and Mikaela obeyed and stepped out of the car. Still nothing. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

"Are we in the wrong place?" Mikaela asked, with her hand on the open door. No we can't. Bee would have said something and I followed the GPS, this is the place! I was about to answer when I heard a roar from an engine, several actually. Suddenly four more cars drove into the ally. They came from different entrances, but how? I thought this was the only way in?

I looked at the cars and noticed their different style. A small silver 2006 Pontiac Solstice. The car looked fast, and more elegant. Not like Bee, who was sexy. A big truck, a black 2005 GMC Topkick C4500 to be exact, stopped next to the Solstice. The third car really surprised me!Iit was a 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. So they have a "doctor" on their team? Wait, is there going to be battles?! The last car was a truck. A 1994 Peterbilt 379, and damn did it look sexy. I'm not a big truck fan but this truck was sexy. The base color was dark blue, and all over it was red, mixed with yellow and orange, flames. Now that is cool.

Next to me Mikaela gasped and only stared. Me? I smirked and chuckled when the cars stopped in front of us. Mikaela closed the car door and slowly walked towards the cars. This surprised me, since she showed such fear towards Bee. Hopefully she isn't afraid anymore. I certainly aren't. I followed Mikaela and walked to the cars. When we got closer, they all suddenly transformed, like the police car did. Bee also transformed behind us.

My jaw dropped, and I bet Mikaela did the same. Four big, metal robots stood before us. They had a human from even though they were made out of metal. I could see the traces of their car in their shapes and colors. Just like when I saw Bee!

The robot, who was a truck, knelt down to us. Mikaela suddenly took my hand squeezed it hard. I took a shaky breath when the big robot's face was close to mine.

"Are you Evangeline Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked. His voice was mighty, and very nice. If he was human he would surely have a radio voice. When he spoke, and how he acted, it looked like he was a leader. Somehow I felt that aura around him. If felt like power, but a good power. Like he had power but used it for good.

"They know you name" Mikaela whispered and squeezed my hand.

"Yeah" I said, with a bit shaky voice. I answered both this big robots question and Mikaela's statement.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron" he said. Wow that is a strange name, and very long word for their... species? Can I call them that?

"But you can call us Autobots for short" said the ambulance behind us. I didn't bother to look at him, my eyes were on Optimus.

"Autobots" I said and let the word taste my tongue. It was easy to say, much shorter then that autonomous robotic thing.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" said the silver car behind us. Both me and Mikaela turned around and looked at the car. The remark was so... human. Suddenly the robots did a back flip and landed with a nice pose. I couldn't help but giggle, and Mikaela smiled a bit.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz" Optimus said behind us.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" he said. Then he did a little jump and landed on his "ass" on the car hove behind him. Yet again I giggle, this made him smile. If you could call it a smile. I think he at least tried.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" I asked and slightly pointed at Jazz.

"We've learned Earth's language through the World Wide Web" he said. I quickly glanced at Mikaela, who stared at Optimus. But I looked at the massive black Autobot behind me.

"My weapons specialist. Ironhide" Optimus said. Suddenly two massive gun spun over his hands, and then he aimed it at us. Mikaela grabbed my arm and stepped closer, now afraid again. I swallowed and stared at him. I didn't know what to say? Should I say hello?

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide said in a intimidating tone. The remark was aimed at me. This made me swallow again, fear bubbled in my belly. The canon in his left hand glimmered in yellow, and the one to the right in blue.

"Easy Ironhide" Optimus said in a scolding tone.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show her my canons" he said and looked at them. This made me relax and I smiled at him. Mikaela was still a bit tense but I squeezed her hand. She looked at me and smiled.

"Our medical officer. Ratchet" Optimus said as I turned to look at the ambulance.

"Strange, both of the female's pheromone levels suggest they want to mate, even though they are of the same gender" he said. I violently blushed, and Mikaela tighten her grip around my hand, of pure shock. It became a bit awkward between us. I didn't like that, I wanted her to be comfortable. But how can she be? I giant medic robot just said that we wanted to "mate". And it's true, I want to sleep with her. So I turned my head and winked at her, this made her giggle.

"You already know you guardian, Bumblebee" Optimus said and gestured at Bee. Bee punched the air, like a boxer does before his game. Me and Mikaela giggled and I was a bit proud. I named him Bee, and I was actually closed.

"Check on the rep. Yeah, second to none" his radio rapped. I looked up into his blue optics.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" I said. I liked that idea. He has already saved us so far. Bee made another chirping sound as a affirmative. But why doesn't he speak? Didn't he learn our languages?

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle" Ratchet said and aimed a red beam at Bee. The beam made him cough and stumble.

"I'm still working on them" he said with a sigh. I felt bad for Bee. I really wanted to hear his voice. As I watched Bee, Mikaela took a step forward and looked up at Optimus. She opened her mouth and swallowed, like she was going to speak. I looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron" Optimus said. What did he just said?

"Mega-what?" I said and both of us looked at Optimus. He didn't answer, instead he raised a hand to the side of his helmet. Suddenly two beams shot from his eyes and hit the ground. The ground fell and I saw fire beneath us. The crack split me and Mikaela apart. But I didn't feel scared, neither did she.

"Our planet was one a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus said. The hologram ended, and the ground was solid beneath us. I stepped to Mikaela and she took my hand again.

"My grandfather" I said, very amazed. I've heard stories of him, but all I heard was that we was a drunk who went insane after a trip to the pole.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses" Optimus said.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" I asked.

"Wikipedia" he said.

"Wikipedia" I repeated. Of course! I wrote and article about Archibald as an assignment in school. I wrote about his possessions, and the glasses were one of them. I got an A on the article, but it's many years old. I'm surprised its still there on Wiki. I thought they had deleted it. The subject isn't that interesting.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power transform Earth's machines and build a new army" Ratchet said. Oh, that doesn't sound good at all.

"And the human race will be extinguished" Optimus finished. Yep, he just confirmed it. This not good! Not good at all!

"Evangeline Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival" he said and he stood up. That was a heavy claim, but a true one. It felt weird, not just because an alien robot said it, but because it was _me._ I'm just a normal girl. I'm not a fighter, nor that intelligent. So why me? Faith?

"Please tell me that you have those glasses" Mikaela said and looked at me. I turned my head and looked into her beautiful eyes. I almost forgot that five super robots could see us. If they weren't there I would have kissed her. And in the moment, when I looked at here, I forgot all about the war that will come or the end to all. I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Under my lips I could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Of course I have" I whispered in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is chapter 6, enjoy! And review if you feel like it, it motivates me :)**

* * *

Me and Mikaela sat in Bee and we drove home. The Autobots were close by, and I think they spoke to each other on a com-link or something. This time I didn't drive Bee. I just sat behind the steering wheel and relaxed.

We parked behind the house, in a small ally. There the walls can hide the Autobots. Hopefully no one will walk out and see them. When we stopped outside our metal gate I exited Bee and looked at Mikaela.

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're going to watch them, all of them" I said as I walked around the car. Mikaela nodded.

"Okay, okay" she said with a smile.

"Five minutes, all right?" I said, to her and to the Autobots. She just nodded and smiled. I ran through the gate and up the path that my dad built. Then I saw how my dad opened the door that lead out in the garden. As fast as I could I threw myself against the door, closing it. I heard how he scoffed and looked up. The door was see thru, but I leaned against the door and covered the garden. I can't risk him seeing them.

"Eve! Were have you been?!" he asked, very worried. I flashed him an innocent grin.

"Oh you know... just in the workshop, yeah the workshop! I just got this crazy idea to do with Bee!" I said quick, I hoped he didn't spot my lie. My dad always believe me, to him I'm still his little girl. And when I mentioned the workshop I saw how he relaxed. To hear that I was in the workshop was a good lie, because he loves the workshop as much as I do.

"Oh that's cool. But you know, we were just worried" he said with a weak smile. I heard something, like a giant buzz. When I turned my head I saw how Optimus suddenly stood up behind some houses, very close to my house! And he could be seen! Dad noticed the buzz and tried to look my way. But I quickly leaned against the door and caught his attention.

"Yeah! Sorry about that daddy, won't happen again I swear! How about I make it up to you and sweep the path right now huh?" I said very stressed. I heard footsteps, when I again looked over my shoulder I saw how Optimus climbed over our hedge. I cursed mentally, I told them five minutes!

"What right now? It's a bit late, I'll help you..." Dad started and tried to open the door. I quickly pushed the door closed.

"No! I want to make it up to you! Let me do it!" I said. Dad furrowed his eyebrows and hesitated. And then I heard it again, that buzzing sound. When I turned my head I saw how Bee leaned out from the corner of the house. When our eyes meet he quickly put a finger to his "mouth" and made a low hissing sound. Goddamn it! I leaned all I could against the door to cover Bee.

"I love you. God I love you so much right now dad" I said with a shaky voice. I could see how touched he was by my words, he didn't seem to notice how stressed I was.

"You know, your mom wanted me to ground for sneaking away like that. But I won't do that" he mumbled and smiled. I could hear how Bee moved behind me, but I couldn't turn away now. I've already done that three times. He will get suspicious!

"You're such a great man dad, love you so much! Go and have some sleep handsome man!" I said with a shaky laugh. He smiled and nodded. When he walked into the house I immediately I turned around and saw Optimus barge around in my yard.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" I said, frustrated. He walked closer and his large feet almost crushed the small path beneath him.

"No, watch the path. Watch the path! Watch the... please. No, no, no, no!" I said. But when Optimus sat his large metal feet down he crushed the fountain, like it was nothing. I grabbed my hair and hissed. How the fuck will I explain that to mom and dad?!

"Sorry, my bad" he said. I would have giggled because he sounded so human. But I didn't. They destroyed my fountain! Dad worked hard on that fountain! I crossed my arms across my chest and glared up at him.

"You couldn't wait to five minutes! I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" I said and made a angry gesture towards the road and then him. Suddenly Mikaela ran into the yard. I ran to her and stopped her.

"I told you to watch them. I told you!" I said when we bumped into each other. When she saw the Autobots she put a hand across her mouth. I didn't want to use that tone towards her, and she didn't look pleased when she looked at me. But I was so frustrated.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush!" she said with a stressed tone. Then I heard Mojo, our dog, bark. I turned around and saw the little dog standing by Ironhide's foot, then he raised one leg and _leaked_ on the foot! I knew this would upset him! I ignored Mikaela and ran to him, wanting to save my dog.

"Oh wet!" he growled and flipped Mojo. The dog did a back flip but I managed to catch him mid-air. With a relieved sigh I looked up at Ironhide. I saw how he took out one of his gun and aimed it at the little dog.

"Hold on! This is Mojo! And he's a pet, that's all!" I said, I almost screamed. Ironhide grumbled and leaned closer with his gun. Poor Mojo whimpered in my arms.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" he said with a smirk. That was aimed at Mojo. Mikaela ran up to my side.

"No, no! He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua! He's my Chihuahua and we love them! Don't we?!" I said in worried tone and looked to Mikaela for help. She nodded quickly. But Ironhide didn't seem to agree.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. My foot's going to rust" he said.

"Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo! We don't pee on the robot!" I said to the dog. He surely didn't understand but Ironhide doesn't know that. Ironhide repeated my words and walked off, mumbling something. With a relived exhale I put Mojo down and he ran into his little house. But he still kept watch. I ran between Optimus legs who turned to me.

"Just go and hide!" I hissed at him.

"Just hurry" Optimus said. I left Mikaela in the yard and climbed up the ladder to my roof. The Autobots looked at me with confusing eyes. But I ignored them and continued my climb to my room. Luckily my window was a bit open, so I opened the window and stepped into my room. I ran to my shelf and started to pick stuff down. Last I remember the glasses were in a box. I can still remember what the box looked like and I know I have it here in my room. I wouldn't take them down to the workshop, I only have car stuff there. And I didn't take them out of the room. If I would, mom would have put them here, in my room.

I only was done searching the shelf when they moved outside my window. I turned around and saw Mikaela, sitting on Optimus's hand. My mouth formed an "O" when Optimus let Mikaela climb into my room. I helped her down from his hand and glanced at Optimus.

"Time is short, just please hurry" he said with a soft tone.

"Just hide, okay?" I said. Mikaela was here to help me. I nodded to her and pointed to some other shelves. I described the box and she started to take stuff down. As for me, I went to my drawer and looked through it. As I looked through the first drawer, with no luck, I heard strange sounds from the yard. I went to my window and mentally face palmed.

Five cars stood on my lawn and crushed the path beneath them! I told them to hide! Not to transform!

"What are you doing? This isn't hiding, okay?! My yard isn't a truck stop!" I said and gritted my teeth. For robots they can be really frustrating! Don't they know what hiding is?! They began to transform, now they must really hide! Mikaela was still searching the shelves. With a big irritated sigh I continued to search the remaining drawers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello there, I just want to say thank you for the reviews! :D They made me all warm and soft inside! Keep on reviewing if you want, it really motivates me :) but let's get on with this chapter shall we?**

* * *

My heart beat hard against my chest, and I hoped with all of my soul that the glasses were here. This time, when I heard the Autobots move, I didn't bother to look out. Because I found the box in the last drawer. I fist bumped myself and stood up. Mikaela turned to me and I showed her the box. This made her smile.

Suddenly the electricity went out and then the entire house shook. That's not an earthquake, and my parents _did_ feel that! With a curse word I leaned out the window and saw Ratchet on his butt, with our electric cable around him. Oh shit, he must have tangled up! The sparks hit him several times but he did nothing about it. It almost looked like he... enjoyed it. To my relief the other Autobots hid well, but they peaked out of their hiding places.

"You gotta try this! Nice stuff!" Ratchet said with a rumbling laugh. Did he just... did he just get high? A robot that can get high... yeah this things are definitely _not_ built by humans! Mikaela leand out next to me and couldn't help but to chuckled when she saw Ratchet. And I did the same. It was a funny thing to see. And Ratchet saw our reactions and gave us a big grin.

"Optimus I have the glasses!" I said. He stood up and I saw how his eyes lit up. I held up the box for him to take, but a loud knock on my door interrupted us. I threw the glasses to him and he caught them.

"Hide now! Now, now, now!" I hissed. Now that they had the glasses, and knew how to hide, they did it very quickly. I walked to the door.

"Eve, open this door now! You know what I think about locked doors!" my father said through the door. I bet they're here about the earthquake. My parents know Mikaela so they won't mind her being here.

I opened the door. Dad stood in the doorway, and mom had a bat. Why does she have a bat? With a questioning eyes I looked at them.

"What's with the bat?" I asked and furrowed my brows.

"What's with the locked door huh?" dad asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry! But Mikaela is here and well... I wanted to lock so" I said and walked out of the way. Mikaela gave them a wave and a smile. Mom bounced a bit and waved happily. Dad just looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Hi, we're having a little sleep over. We worked in the workshop and then I asked if I could stay the night" she said with a innocent smile. I could kiss her right now! That's a great excuse!

"I see, just... don't have any pillow fights all right?" Dad said, me and Mikaela glanced at each other, confused. Even my mom looked at him.

"P- Pillow fights what are you...?" I asked. When I asked he took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I know that you're a teenager and perhaps want to experiment a bit, and Mikaela is a pretty girl and..." he said and continued on. My cheeks flushed red, so did Mikaela's. Judy, my mom, dropped her jaw and punched him in the arm. He gave her a irritated look.

"Dad oh my god, please let's not... not now. Not in front of Mikaela, okay! Just.. gosh" I said, very embarrassed. Suddenly the cable, right outside, made a sparkling sound. Dad spotted the cable and made his way to the window! I panicked and I felt how my throat turned into a desert. If the Autobots haven't done their hiding...

"Ah look! The cable's all messed up after the quake! Well, let's just deal with it in the morning" he said and walked back to Judy. I wanted to dance of relief, that was a close call! I could mentally see how Mikaela sighed of relief. It's good to see that she also finds this important, and that she supports me. She could have left or not have stepped into that car. Yet she did, and I'm glad for that.

Suddenly the door bell rang, interrupting us. Oh what now? It's like 3 am in the morning! I looked over at Mikaela, who shrugged at me.

"Stay here girls" my dad said. Judy walked with him with the bat in her hand. But I couldn't stay behind. When my parents reached the stairs I slowly walked after them. Mikaela probably thought the same thing and followed me. The door bell rang several times, man this person is really impatience!

Me and Mikaela walked down the stairs and watched as dad opened the door. A man in a suit stood there, and he looked very fancy. I couldn't see that much but I saw that he wasn't alone.

"Ronald Wickity?" he asked. Yeah, most people get our surname wrong. It's very rare after all.

"It's Witwicky, who are you?" dad asked, clearly not amused that someone knocks on our door in the middle of the night, and gets our surname wrong. But the guy didn't seem bothered by my dad's tone.

"We're the government. Sector seven" he said and held up a badge. Mikaela froze behind me. The government? Do they know about the Autobots? That's impossible, they've only been here an hour or two! Right?

"Never heard of it" dad said.

"Never will" he said and put down his bag. He's very cocky, well that's normal for the governments guys. Just because they got badges they think they can go around doing whatever they want. Pisses me of!

"Your daughter's the great-granddaughter of Captain Archibald Wickity, is she not?" he said, yet again saying our surname wrong. I didn't like this. The last time someone asked me that cars transformed before my eyes. This _has_ something to do with the Autobots.

"It's Witwicky" dad said. He was ignored again and the badge guy stepped forward.

"May I enter the premises, sir?" he said, very cocky and close up to my dad. And that made me pissed, how dare he say that to my dad?! With angry eyes I walked down the stairs and towards the badge guy as he entered our house. Through our windows I could see more guys with suits and white jackets. They scanned our plants, like they were looking for something. My mind immediately went to the Autobots but I didn't actually care right now. This man barge into our house and treats my dad like this! I won't let that happen! I will beat the crap out of him for doing that!

My mom wasn't very pleased either, but she could only watch as the guys ripped out our plants and put them in bags. Mikaela followed me and that gave me courage. I know she will support me no matter what!

"What is this?!" I growled and walked to the guy who waved his badge in my dads face. He looked at me and gave me a cocky grin. Right now he stood next to my mom, who had a bat in her hand.

"How you doing, girl? Is your name Evangeline?" he asked, ignoring my parents next to him. I glared at him, but decided not to pick a fight. It was hard not to punch him. But it was Mikaela who stopped me. I was about that walk to him and kick him or something, but she pressed a hand against my back. Calming me down. I still wasn't completely calm but it made me think rationally. If I punch this guy I can get my parents into trouble. I guess I have to play nice, for now.

"Yeah" I asked, with clutched teeth.

"Well, I need your to come with me" he said, walking towards me.

"Whoa, way our of line!" my dad said, stepping in front of me. Judy joined him.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off" he said, with a mix of seriousness and cockiness in his voice.

"You're not taking my daughter! There's something fishy going around here!" dad said, equally serious. I really appreciated how my parents stood up for me. But I don't want them getting hurt, or to get in trouble. So I grabbed my dad shoulder, just when a almost bald guy walked up to the badge guy and said something to him.

"Dad it's fine! Trust me" I said and looked into his eyes. He didn't like it, and I don't like it either. I don't like this one bit but I can't risk my parent's safety or lives. I know what this is about, but I won't tell them anything. My lips are sealed and Mikaela's lips are too. Those plump, beautiful lips.

Dad sighed and nodded, letting me and Mikaela step forward.

"Girls, just stand right there" he said and aimed some soft of high tech scanner at me. I stopped and did as he told me to do. The scanner then started to beep, very loud and I could hear the meter go crazy!

"Fourteen rads. Bingo, tag them and bag them!" he said, turning around. Before I could do or say anything, someone grabbed me and Mikaela. They also grabbed my parents, dragging us out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER! I HAVE NO EXCUSE! BUT I WILL START UPDATING AGAIN I PROMISE!**

* * *

Me and Mikaela were dragged towards a long black car while my parents were dragged somewhere else. My dad shouted that we shouldn't say anything until we get a lawyer. But both me and Mikaela knew that a lawyer would never come. This must be about the Autobots, no doubt about that, but what excatly do they know? With rough hands we were shoved into the car and the black doors trapped us in this creepy car. I have seen many action movies and in EVERY movie the government or FBI have these black cars. And of course they have it in real life.

The badge guy from before took a seat in the passenger seat and allowed another badge guy to take the wheel. Me and Mikaela was squeezed together in the middle seat with no seat belts. Right now I didn't care for my own safety, I just cared about Mikaela. If my hands weren't cuffed I would have embraced her, but at the moment I could only hold her hands and give her smiles to reassure her we were going to be okay. Truth is, I wasn't sure if we were going to be okay. These assholes might destroy our life and I know they have the power to do so. So much for justice...

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered to her. Mikaela turned her head and smiled at me.

"Yeah, just wondering what these assholes knows" she whispered back with a confident smirk. I chuckled, which irritated the badge guy with black and gray hair.

"Hey! You only talk when I talk to you, got it?" he said and waved the badge in our faces. I glared at him. I don't think I've ever wanted to punch anyone like I want to punch him. Mikaela squeezed my hand to calm me down. Without her here I would surly have thrown myself right at the badge guy and punched that confident look away from his face.

"So, what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" the badge guy said suddenly, turning around and staring at me and Mikaela. We both froze in our seats. Oh fuck, how much do they know? They know about the Autobots? I get it, they want to extract information from us. Well, that ain't happening!

"What, like E.T? You believe in that shit?" I smirked, feeling a lot braver for talking back to him. If I can't attack him with my hands I will attack with my words. But my words only earned me a sharp glare from badge guy.

"It's an urban legend" Mikaela stuttered, trying to get the badge guy's attention. Good one!

"Yeah, legends. But I guess crazy people believe crazy things" I countered. Mikaela held back a laughter by biting her lower lip. She's so sexy doing that... Although I liked my sarcastic attitude, the badge guy did not. And I bet the driver wasn't to happy about it either.

"You see this?" he suddenly said and held up his badge again. Really, we going through that again? I already know what that is, he has waved it in our faces numerous times now.

"This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge" he said, making the badge almost touch my face. That pissed Mikaela of, but I kept my cool. Making me angry is what he wants. Hopefully Mikaela will go along too, but I doubted it.

"Yeah, we got that. You're special" I huffed and tried to find a more comfortable position, like far away from him.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever" badge guy said seriously. The humor and sarcasm in my face vanished.

He can't do that, right? That isn't right! What about justice?! I felt my jaw dropped and my every witty comeback were erased from my mind. I don't want to go jail! He can't do that shit to us! We haven't done anything, except communicating with robotic aliens from planet, but hey! It's not fair either way!

Mikaela saw my distraught face, and that sent her over the edge.

"You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back guarding the mall" Mikaela said and gave him a long bitch stare. Have I said that I love her remarks? I haven't? Well I do! Even if this is a really bad time to throw insults. Why didn't I think about that earlier?

"You, in the training bra, do not test me" badge guy threatened. I want to punch him, I want to punch him so bad.

"Especially with your daddy's parole coming up" he said, his lips twitching from trying to hide a smile. What, a parole? The look on Mikaela's face told me he'd hit a nerve. And it get why, what's going on about her dad?

I know he drinks, I remember the terror in her eyes when she came over to me, and all because her dad was drunk. But I never guessed he was a criminal!

"Parole?" I stuttered and turned my head to look at Mikaela. I saw the shame in her eyes.

"It's nothing" she lied, looking at me and then back at badge guy. She's so ashamed that she lies to me. What has he done? Oh god, did he hurt her?! Because if he did I will break his neck!

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't noting?" he said, not giving a shit about me anymore. He was enjoying this! That sick bastard!

"The cars my dad taught me how to fix... they weren't always his" Mikaela admitted in a whisper. Oh no, that means she's also guilty!

But I didn't care about what she had done. Badge guy doesn't know her like I do, and he certainly haven't seen the fear in her eyes when her dad's drunk.

We have all done things in the past. I have done things too, well not illegal things but ya know... bad things. Okay, I'm just trying to make me look bad too. But that's not the point! The point is, I still care for her, even if her dad made her steal cars and then fix them.

"She's a criminal, and criminals are hot" he said and swept his eyes all over her body. I felt my anger flare up in my body again. No one treats her like that!

"Real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life. It's time to talk!" he threatened, feeling very confident about himself. But me and Mikaela cared little for his threat, especially when we heard the radar starting to make noises again. That can only mean one thing... They are here, they've come for us.

Suddenly the car hit something, something in blue and made out of metal. I wasn't even angry, I just smirked at Mikaela as the car abruptly stopped. But I saw she was still ashamed after telling me about her dad.

"It's big!" the driver shouted, trying frantically to turn on the car again. Yeah no shit! Wait until they see him in person! Oh they are in trouble now!

I was sure it was Optimus, I recognized his legs. And I knew he must be pissed.

Suddenly two enormous hands broke the windows when grabbing the car's ceiling. Yep, that's Optimus alright! I grabbed Mikaela's hands tighter and pushed her head down. This will be bumpy ride... Optimus could have just twisted the ceiling off, but instead he lifted the car up. The badge guys panicked and shouted at each other. I just held Mikaela and waited for the impact. The ceiling would give up, and the landing won't be soft.

"I can see it! I can see it!" the driver shouted in a scared and high pitched voice. I could hear the metal giving up, I could hear how the car protested from being lifted up like this.

"Keep your head down" I said to Mikaela, then a second later the ceiling finally gave up, and the car fell right back unto the road. A short scream left Mikaela when I shielded her from the glass. I could feel little pieces of glass cutting open my skin, making me bleed. But I only cared about Mikaela.

A bright light blinded us all. When I heard Optimus move and throw away the car's ceiling, I knew it was safe. With a shaky breath I looked up, and saw Optimus tower above us, a light shining from his chest. Thank God they're here!

Our "friends" in the front couldn't believe their eyes and only stared at the tall robot. If they only knew what he could do...

Mikaela sat up, still clutching my hands and turned to kiss me on the cheek. Her kiss made my cheek heat up, making me blush madly. I'm glad she's not ashamed anymore. Well, I think she's not.

"You assholes are in trouble now" I said to our "friends". The light from Optimus's chest was turned off and we could now see his entire figure. If I didn't know _who_ he was or _what_ he is, I would freak out and be scared too. But I only smirked and felt victorious.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime" I said, Mikaela smiling with me.


End file.
